Magic
Magic in this world is a tool and comes in many forms. How you use it determines how much aura/MP you drain. For example, throwing up a hard light shield to protect just yourself would cost 20, but a shield to protect your whole group could take 50 or more. Advanced magics also generally take more aura than basics, which is detailed more below. Basic Magic Basic magics are what most characters begin with. They can be purchased or earned, and there are magic foods that can grant you a basic magic for a limited amount of time. Things you can do with these magics are not limited to what is listed. Use your imagination! Just be aware that the more powerful the action you perform, the more aura it will cost. Fire With fire you can create things like fireballs, waves of fire, and inflict the burn ailment. You can also create golems if you combine it with Mind. Ice Ice allows you to create things like ice walls, slippery surfaces, throw ice spikes, and inflict the freeze ailment. You can also create golems combined with Mind. Water slight healing, control liquids, slip ailment (golems when combined with mind) 'Ground' rock, sand, and dirt control. Spikes, spears, holes, etc. stagger ailment (golems when combined with mind) 'Wind' weapon speed and accuracy (golems when combined with mind) can manipulate sounds. can create a flashbang when combined with light that can stun the enemy for 2-3 turns 'Nature' medium healing, grow plants/trees, create poison gas with wind or acid with water, poison thorns 'Light' strong healing, balls or other shapes, strong against creatures of darkness, blind ailment (golems when combined with mind) Electric speed up your attacks or party member attacks, short out electronics, with mind can control cameras/robots, stun ailment (golems when combined with mind) 'Mind' telekinesis, tame animals, break will of enemy if you are stronger, use to locate others nearby, translate languages so you can understand any 'Spirit' pass through solid objects (but not attacks), combines with all other magics to create a party buff 'Shadow' use shadows to create weapons, shields, or conceal yourself with shadow Advanced Magic Advanced magics are more powerful than basic magics and must be earned through missions or other special events. Generally they drain more MP per usage and can be combined with other magics for some interesting effects. 'Dark' one of the most powerful advanced magics because it doubles the effectiveness of all other magics. Attacks now do a minimum of 10 damage and a max of 30. The down side is that you lose magical defense with each use. First use of dark plus fire, attack is worth 10, but your magical defense goes from 100% to 90%. 'Time' reverse time to make a different decision, freeze time to attack or escape, speed up time to grow a plant or make the day begin or end, and use time to "echo" a past event. It doesn't always work, and the newer the better. Usually a few hours or at most a day is as far back as you can echo to see what happened in your location. This uses a large amount of mp, so it's usually used just once per mission 'Quanta' controls gravity for yourself and molecules. You can grow up to 8 feet tall and shrink to 2 inches. Go through walls and walk up them if you desire, this magic also used a lot of mp 'Physique' muscle strengthening magic. Grow your muscles for a short burst of power. 10 mp gives a 100% increase (double your current strength) 25 mp would be 250% and so on. Only lasts for one attack or move, such as breaking down a door 'Focusing' create a shield with this magic to bounce back magical attacks to the enemy, causing twice the damage minimum mp needed for the shield is 15 instead of 10 like using light 'Magnet' this magic reverses the polarity of metal items either on you or your opponent. You can force their weapon or shield out of their hand, or if they are wearing metal armor you can throw them back with their own weight. The more mp used, the more damage can be done. As little as 10 to pull a weapon and as much as 50 to crush an enemy in their armor 'Luck' causes random things to happen. Could be good, bad, or neutral. It can also be very good or very bad, bringing in new allies or enemies, cause a variety of effects 'Trace' copy a weapon to use later! The enemy has something amazing and powerful, hold onto it for 3 real life seconds and use 10 mp to copy it and store in an alternate dimension. Use 10 mp again to summon the weapon for use against your enemy now or another in the future. Use 50 mp to "open the gates of Valhalla" and summon hundreds of weapons for a mass attack doing 50 or more points of damage 'Paint' Use MP to paint your enemy or yourself to increase critical attack chance, raise your attack, raise your defense, lower the enemy's attack or defense, make them fall asleep, or make them turn to your side helping you rather than fighting you. 'Transformation' convert a body part to that of an animal at 25 mp 'Trap' combine with basic magics to make traps that are invisible to your enemy but do damage to multiple enemies or walls/floors/etc 'Containment' use of mythical chains, barriers, pre-casted spells that can be released, can be attached to weapons for one time use, lock someone's mind, binding a demon to an area or host, taking one out of someone 'Hypno' put the enemy to sleep, implant thoughts into their head (non lethal ones), gain information more easily, and control one non lethal action. The more mp used, the higher the chance for success. 10 mp is a 20% chance up to 50 mp is a 100% chance